


Roadtrip

by 6am



Series: The Legend of Stinky Choi [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a big gay birthday present, it's just gay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: ☁♥Saeran♥☁:  lets go somewhere☁♥Saeran♥☁:  i can pick you up in like 15 minutesYoosung★: where are we even going?☁♥Saeran♥☁: idk☁♥Saeran♥☁: we can just go for a drive maybe





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainstar19964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstar19964/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY MOST FAVORITE STAR!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN!!!!!!
> 
> they just wanted some really sappy yooran with stinky in there so. i did my best ;u; if yall even care consider this dumpster diving canon? idk lmao, this au is too fun to write

_ Ting ting _

 

_ Ting ting brrrrring _

 

Yoosung’s phone is vibrating so much it falls off of his nightstand, and the thud is what wakes him up more than anything. He sits up quickly, nearly choking himself on his sheets the way they’re wrapped around his neck-  _ jesus  _ how did they get all the way up there, what the hell. He wrestles with the blankets for a moment before he can wiggle himself out enough to pat around on the floor for his phone. It goes off one more time just before he gets his hands on it, and Yoosung squints at the light when he flips it open.

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: check out this meme

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: img_89475928.png

 

It’s just a really badly oversaturated picture of some cartoon with much higher quality fire being shot from the eyes with the words “be gone thot” on the top and bottom. Yoosung snorts and saves the picture to his phone. 

 

Yoosung ★: ok you keep sending me these but what is a thot

 

Yoosung★: saeyoung won’t tell me??

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: wtf are you doing awake right now

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: it’s 4 am

 

It is? Yoosung looks at the clock on his phone, then blinks a few times. He thought that maybe it was at least 7 am or something. He had passed out around 5 or so after he had taken his last final for this semester, and he had  _ really  _ only meant to nap for a few hours at most. But now he’s not really that tired after sleeping for so long, even though it’s so early. 

 

Yoosung ★: i fell asleep really early T_T

 

Yoosung ★: you’re the one sending me memes at 4 in the morning

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁:  whats new

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: i took a nap earlier

 

Still, Yoosung feels like he should be sleeping, but he’s still just greedy enough to be happy just talking to his boyfriend despite the hour and both of their terrible sleeping schedules. He doesn’t even get to finish typing out his gently chiding message for Saeran to sleep when a new message comes onto the screen. 

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁:  lets go somewhere

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁:  i can pick you up in like 15 minutes

 

Yoosung ★: babe where are … Maybe that’s too much, Yoosung hits the delete key to clear out his answer. Dating for almost 6 months and he’s still shy about the whole… petnames thing. When do you even start? He fills his cheeks with air and lets it out noisily, next time he’ll do it. 

 

Yoosung ★: where are we even going?

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: idk

 

☁♥Saeran♥☁: we can just go for a drive maybe

 

Should “a drive” be so exciting? Especially at 4 in the morning? Yoosung jumps out of bed to brush his teeth and change out of the day-clothes he had slept in anyway, typing so fast he has to delete about thirty typos. 

 

Yoosung ★: ill pack a bag just in case ₍ᐢ•ﻌ•ᐢ₎*･ﾟ｡

 

-

 

The front desk attendant in the lobby of his dorm building is one he’s never seen before, some older man who gives him a bright smile that’s too much for such an early hour and the few students he can see bustling to get out the door and to get to a hellishly early final. He gives one girl a pitiful smile when she looks at him with the most dead eyes he’s ever seen and holds the door open for her, he’s pretty sure she sobbed a little when he offers a weak wish of good luck. Poor girl. 

 

The bright red car sitting in the parking lot captures his attention much more than the probably crying girl though, and he jogs over to it. The car makes a small chirping sound when the doors unlock, and Yoosung has to steel himself. This is it..! The perfect chance to drop a cute little petname. Not too gooey, not too formal- can they even be formal? Whatever, he takes a deep breath and pulls the door open. 

 

“Hi b… Stinky?”

 

The cat jumps from Saeran’s lap and into the passenger seat, readying himself to be picked up. Yoosung stares at him for a moment, and then he just laughs. He scoops Stinky up and holds him to his chest as he seats himself in the car. 

 

“You didn’t tell me he was coming with us.” Yoosung chuckles, not even having it in himself to fake some kind of chiding tone. Saeran just shrugs, looking over his shoulder as he pulls out of the parking space. He buckles himself in with some difficulty with having to work it around an excited cat, but he gets a good look at his boyfriend once it clicks into place. He looks rested enough, with only a little bit of darkness under his eyes that he just can’t seem to shake yet. Saeran looks comfortable in the seat, in a soft zip up hoodie and… and…

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in shorts before.” Yoosung comments, laughing when Saeran looks down at his own bare legs like he forgot he had put on shorts earlier. 

 

Saeran gives him a weird look, but he’s smiling too. “I guess not, sorry you have to see my chicken legs.”

 

“They’re not chicken legs!!” Yoosung puffs air out of his mouth when Stinky aggressively brushes against his cheeks, trying to get the cat hair out of his mouth. “They’re… they’re just,” Saeran sits patiently while Yoosung tries to sort out his words. “I mean, they’re. Legs.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Saeran taps on the screen of his phone for a minute before he plugs it into the radio. “Are we going to sit here and discuss my legs, or are we going to go?”

 

Yoosung gives up, playing with the little bell on Stinky’s collar instead. “Let’s discuss why Stinky is coming with  _ while _ we go- not that I’m upset that he’s going.” 

 

“He just kept following me around so…” Stinky meows loudly, like he’s agreeing to it. “I figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to bring him. He likes the car.”

 

Stinky really does seem to be relaxed even as Saeran speeds up to a probably - definitely- illegal speed for the highway. The cat is content to be in Yoosung’s lap, soaking up the attention and pets he’s getting now. What a weird cat, Yoosung thinks, but that’s probably fitting considering this cat is officially a Choi. 

 

_ In 3.45 kilometers, exit left. _

 

Yoosung looks down at Saeran’s phone where it’s plugged into the radio, but he can’t decipher the end location just from the slowly moving arrow on the map screen. “Where are we going?”

 

He just shrugs again, reaching for his phone to glance at the directions it’s giving him. “It’s a surprise, I guess.” Saeran leaves it at that, but hands his phone over to Yoosung. “Here, you can play some music if you want.” He puts both his hands back on the wheel once Yoosung has the phone, and Yoosung watches his fingers flex around it. “Uhm…” He starts, and Yoosung stops his search from his scrolling to look at him. Saeran takes one hand off of the wheel to run it through his hair, and Yoosung loves the way the unruly curls get even messier. “It’s going to be kind of a long drive, sorry.”

 

Yoosung frowns and puts the phone down in his lap for Stinky to sniff at. He puts his hand on Saeran’s arm, and he can see Saeran look at him out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t care,  I like long rides.” His hand slides down from his bicep to the inside of his forearm, and he grins when Saeran’s hand turns palm up so Yoosung can continue the trail down to hold his hand. “And I get to spend time with you, so I could sit in the car for a long time.”

 

“Hush.” Saeran tries to bump their still-together hands against Yoosung’s thigh, but he ends up pushing against Stinky instead. “Just put some music on, we’re going to be in here for a while.” Their hands rest comfortably just about the center console, and Yoosung uses his free hand to pick the phone up from his lap again. Stinky is back to staring out the window for a while, and Yoosung just enjoys the ride and having an excuse to hold Saeran’s hand for such a long time. 

 

 

Soft, synthy pop music fills the silence of the car  for the first leg of the drive.  Saeran is quiet like he usually is, Yoosung has come to enjoy the quiet times they have in the car. It used to be a little awkward, where he felt like he had to try and start some kind of conversation, to talk about something to pass the time. But with more and more time together in - and out - of the car, Yoosung has found some comfort in it. There’s nothing more to do than just sitting in the seat and listening to music he and his boyfriend had put together into a playlist. 

 

With the addition of having to hold a cat this time, but Stinky is fine just looking out the window or sprawling himself out in Yoosung’s lap. Yoosung can see the cat eyeing their hands, but as long as someone is petting Stinky he’ll stay put without complaint.  Yoosung will gladly accept kitty patrol to go on this early morning adventure with Saeran, he just hopes that Stinky had taken a stop by the litterbox before the trip. 

 

Yoosung turns to look at Saeran, about to try and get an answer out of him about just where they could be going at - he checks his phone for the time - 4:57 am, but when he turns to him the question dies in his throat. Saeran is tapping his thumb against the steering wheel to the beat of the song, his lips barely moving as he mouths the words and Yoosung is relieved that he’s too focused on driving and listening to notice him grinning like an idiot at him. 

 

He flips his phone open and tries to be as sneaky  as possible about opening up Slapchat and pointing his phone at him. The app is ridiculously chopping on his aging phone, but it finally cooperates with him and he starts recording the video. He’s done this so many times he doesn’t know how Saeran hasn’t somehow developed a sense for it, but Yoosung is delighted to have even this ten second clip for himself. He never sends these to anyone, and maybe that’s a little weird, but he likes looking at them along with the few pictures he can get Saeran to take with him. 

 

Is this a good time to drop something cute? Should he have Saeran’s first reaction to being called something like  _ baby  _ or  _ honey _ or  _ something _ on camera? But what if Yoosung’s voice cracks., or if he loses his nerve halfway through… he can’t sacrifice a cute video for that. Next time, he tells himself, clearing his throat softly. “Hey, Saeran.” Yoosung speaks up just as the little timer is about to go out, and he beams whenever Saeran looks over at him. He’s smiling just a bit, a cute little upward turn to the corners of his mouth that immediately drops when he sees the phone being pointed at him. 

 

“You’re the worst.” Saeran grumbles, letting his head fall back against the headrest of the seat with a grumpy expression, but Yoosung can’t stop laughing. He leans across the console, pressing his cheek against Saeran’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m  _ sorrrryyy _ ,” He giggles, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of the jacket like Stinky does when he wants attention. “But you were being so cute, I had to capture that forever.”

 

Saeran takes their still intertwined hands and punches softly against Yoosung’s stomach. “The  _ worst. _ ” He says again, but makes no other move to try and push Yoosung away. “I swear you have like, two thousand videos of me where I don’t even look at you until the end.”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ many.” Yoosung huffs. Stinky is trying to get into another comfortable position with Yoosung leaning like this, and Yoosung’s leg twitches when the cat starts kneading at his thigh. “Can you at least give me a hint for where we’re going? What’s even open this early?”

 

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you where it is, Yoosung.” Saeran speeds by another car just as it’s pulling onto the highway. He taps his fingers against the wheel again. “But it doesn’t really ever  close, so it’s not a big deal.”

 

Yoosung furrows his brows, trying to think of where this place that doesn’t close could be. Is it some kind of 24 hour store? There’s no sense in driving for a few hours to go to a convenience store or something when there’s several not even ten minutes from Yoosung’s dorm building. Some fancy forever open restaurant? No, Saeran definitely wouldn’t be wearing holey jean shorts to some fancy place, his fashion sense might be questionable but he’s not  _ that  _ bad- no matter what Zen says. Maybe a cat playground? A cat party? Do people even have parties for their cats?

 

Then Yoosung remembers that he knows Jumin Han on a personal level, and realizes that that was probably a dumb question to ask himself. Definitely a dumb question.

 

“Well, have you been there before? Or have  _ I  _ been there before?” He asks, and Saeran purses his lips while he tries to think of an answer. 

 

“I’ve never been before,” Saeran starts, taking an exit when his phone gives the direction. “You have, but maybe not this one.” Yoosung can feel his shoulders move a little when he laughs softly at the way Yoosung groans in response. 

 

“What kind of answer is that?” Yoosung rubs his face harder into his boyfriend’s shoulder. This is too much for maybe a little after five in the morning, even if he’s had a good amount of sleep beforehand. 

 

Saeran takes his eyes off the road long enough to press a quick kiss to the top of Yoosung’s head. “It’s a good one, so take it. I don’t think we’re too far away from it now.” Yoosung heaves a dramatic sigh, but he can tell that Saeran isn’t going to budge. He makes himself comfortable resting against his arm, pulling his legs up to cram most of his lower body into the seat. Stinky gives him some impressive stinkeye for a cat, then slinks down onto the floor of the car to nap undisturbed. 

 

Yoosung keeps trying to think of places that might be possibilities, but there’s only so much he can try to figure out before he decides to give up on it. Plus, the car is decently comfortable, and he’s so used to cuddling up to Saeran’s side when they sleep can’t really help dozing off for a few minutes, or maybe it’s longer, but he doesn’t really have any grasp of time until the voice of the GPS sounds off again. 

 

_ In 1 kilometer, you will arrive at your destination. _

 

Yoosung lifts his head from Saeran’s shoulder, looking out the windows to try and see something he recognizes. It’s a pretty sparse area, where he doesn’t see many  buildings or trees, but some of it looks vaguely familiar. The sun has started rising steadily now, and the sky is slowly bursting to life. They fly by a sign so fast that Yoosung almost can’t read it, but he had seen enough of it to look over excitedly when his slightly fuzzy brain catches up to speed. 

 

“We’re going to the beach?” He grins, and squeezes Saeran’s hand when he nods. He looks down into the footwell where Stinky is sleeping belly up, and the cat barely responds to the noise. “Did you hear that, cutie? We’re going to the beach!”

 

“I figured there wouldn’t be too many people here this early, and you were saying a few days ago that it’s been a while since you’ve been able to go.” Saeran slows the car down as the small parking lot appears. “I um, I did want it to just be us… but  _ somebody _ wouldn’t leave me alone.” He looks pointedly at Stinky, who only does a cute little wiggle while he’s still on his back. 

 

Yoosung is still grinning, and he’s craning his neck to try and see the ocean from here. “He’ll be fine, no one should really be here, like you said.” Oh, he’s so excited. He wants to hug Saeran, wants to kiss him to thank him for his thoughtfulness, but he really shouldn’t do that while he’s driving. Yoosung brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Saeran’s hand instead. 

 

Saeran’s fingers twitch, and Yoosung can see his face getting red, so of course he has to do it again. Saeran lets the assault of tiny kisses go on until he has to park, and he wiggles his hand free and grumbles about it, but Yoosung knows it’s just for show. He reaches down to pick Stinky up as Saeran parks the car and lifts up the middle of the center console to grab the little harness for Stinky, and Stinky looks absolutely appalled at the sight of it. He meows, then goes entirely limp in Yoosung’s lap when Saeran brings it closer to him. 

 

“Oh, come on, you little shit. You don’t even hate this thing that much. ” He gives Yoosung a look when all he does is laugh, but the two manage to coax Stinky into the harness after only a bit of fighting. “It’s just until we get down there, nerd, cry about it.”

 

Stinky only continues to be as limp as possible in Yoosung’s arms, making it as difficult as he possibly can for the straps to be put in place properly over his body.  Saeran clips the leash onto the ring between Stinky’s shoulderblades, giving him a little tug once he opens the car door. He jumps right out after Saeran, already pulling on the leash so he can sniff around in the small patches of grass that are taller than him. 

 

Saeran waits patiently for Yoosung to step out of the car, snorting when he does a few overexaggerated stretches. Saeran points the keyfob over his shoulder to lock the car as they make the trip down the messily paved walkway toward the beach, trying to keep Stinky up with their pace even though the little cat is trying to sniff every blade of grass that he can see. 

 

“So this is the place that doesn’t close, huh?” Yoosung laughs, walking mostly on the tips of his toes to try and see the ocean. “You’ve never really been to the ocean before, though?”

 

Saeran shakes his head. “No, I’ve always wanted to, but I never really had the time. Or a car and a GPS to get me there.”

 

“It’s so  _ fun _ ,” Yoosung starts walking faster now that he can hear the waves coming in, and he’s pretty sure he can see the glimmer of water in the distance. “I’ve never been in the morning before, we always went in the middle of  summer when I was a kid. There’s shells all over the place, and there’s crabs! One time I found a starfish, too.”

 

Saeran smirks, and Stinky’s bell is jingling like mad as he follows his owner. “Is that the story your dad told me where you thought it was going to grow into your hand or something if you held it too long?”

 

Yoosung stops mid-step, but Saeran continues down the trail and laughs. “Okay, my  _ sister _ told me that, first of all. I was like, six years old! She was so mean to me as a kid, I  _ swear _ .” He has to jog for a few steps to catch up with his boyfriend, and he pushes against his shoulder when he’s walking by his side again. Saeran just bumps into him in return, and the two of them play this game of back and forth until their feet hit the sand, and Saeran looks up. Yoosung watches his eyes widen and his jaw go slightly slack. 

“Wow.” He breathes, just watching the water come and go against the sand. Yoosung looks out as well, and it’s even a little overwhelming for him considering he’s been out at the ocean several times. 

 

The sun is reflecting off the water as it rises more and more steadily, and the few clouds that are out are such a pretty shade of maroon. It’s so serene, and Yoosung has never been so happy to be awake at such an obnoxious hour. The way Saeran is so enamoured by the ocean, the way his hair whips around in the soft breeze, the smile that’s blooming on his face without him even realizing it. He’s so beautiful it almost makes Yoosung’s heart ache. 

 

_ Ting ting ting _

 

The soft jingling sound breaks Yoosung out of his trance, and he pats at his pocket to see if his phone is going off. There’s no vibration coming from his pocket though, and the sound keeps happening. He looks down at the ground toward Stinky and he’s… 

 

Stinky is sitting in the sand, one leg kicked up in the air as he thoroughly licks his butt. 

 

Incredible. 

 

Saeran looks over at Yoosung when he bursts out in laughter, and it takes him a minute to see what’s so funny until he looks down at his cat. “Way to go, Stinky.” He rolls his eyes, and Yoosung only laughs harder. 

 

“C’mon,” Yoosung breathes deeply to try and tame the giggles, reaching down to untie his shoes so he can pull them off.  “Let’s go walk around, let’s see if we can find some tide pools.”

 

Saeran kicks off his shoes as well, whistling once to get Stinky’s attention so he can lead him out onto the beach. He waits until they’ve been walking along for a few minutes to unclip the lease from the harness, and Stinky only strays a few feet from them, sniffing the sand and getting incredibly close to the water before it creeps up just a bit too far and washes over his feet. Yoosung and Saeran both snicker at the way the cat leaps into the air at the sensation, and Stinky nearly falls in the sand as he books it over to Saeran. 

 

Stinky wails, lifting his paws a little too high when he realizes that the sand has turned to mud against his wet feet. Saeran sighs, but squats down to scratch behind his ears. “You’re fine, dummy. It’s just water.” He pushes against his side before he stands upright again. “Go run around, you’ll live.”

 

It takes a few nudges with his foot, but Saeran finally gets Stinky to go off on his own, and the two of them follow a few feet behind Stinky as he explores the beach. They walk silently, but Yoosung doesn’t mind when he can watch Saeran’s face as he takes in the surroundings. He stares out at the ocean as they walk, not even caring when the water brushes up against his bare feet when they walk closer to the water. They don’t find any  tide pools, but they watch and laugh together when Stinky manages to find a few crabs skittering around in the sand and he bats them around, leaping into the air and wiggling his butt as he prepares to pounce on another. 

 

They continue to walk along the beach, stopping here and there to pick up shells or to laugh at Stinky’s antics as he loses his mind when a bird lands on the beach. He only manages to get a few feet away from the bird until it flies away, and he meows pitifully at the sky as he watches it disappear into the sky. 

 

The sun is rising higher into the sky when Stinky seems to get tired of running around, and Yoosung finds a spot next to the water where they can still keep an eye on the cat while they sit. Yoosung wishes he had brought a blanket or something, but all he had brought with him was a few snacks and his wallet, both of which are still in the car. Saeran leans into Yoosung’s side just a few moments after they settle into the sand, wrapping his arms around his legs. Yoosung puts his arm over his shoulders, feeling warm when Saeran scoots even closer to him. 

 

“I’m really glad you brought me here.” Yoosung murmurs, resting his cheek on top of Saeran’s head. Saeran hums softly in reply, but Yoosung can feel his body stiffen up a bit. Is something wrong..? Yoosung rubs his hand up and down Saeran’s arm gently, giving him a squeeze. “... are you okay?”

 

Saeran hums again, but he hasn’t relaxed in Yoosung’s hold yet. He takes a deep breath, and then another, Yoosung keeps petting him gently, waiting patiently for him to sort out the words. They sit quietly for a while, watching the sun rise and listening to the tide. Yoosung can feel Saeran’s chest expand as he takes one last breath, much deeper than the rest. 

 

“There’s… there’s a reason I brought you here.” He says quietly, and the way his voice shakes just the slightest big has Yoosung’s heart beating a little harder. Yoosung stays quiet though, staring out at the ocean while Saeran talks. “There’s something I really… that I really wanted to tell you, I didn’t really know how to do it, and it just kind of came up.” He can hear Saeran swallow hard, and Yoosung kisses his temple, nuzzling his nose into his hair. 

 

“You can tell me anything, baby.” Yoosung murmurs, and he doesn’t even think about it this time. It just comes out, but the way Saeran ducks his head and snuggles up even closer into his side is a good enough sign that yeah, this was definitely the right time to get a little mushy. He can’t help the way his heart races though, he’s only heard Saeran be this hesitant when he feels like he’s done something wrong, and the anxiety is slowly creeping into Yoosung’s throat. 

 

Saeran takes another deep breath, letting it out as slow as he can before he lifts his head, and Yoosung’s heart twists painfully. His eyes are wide, his eyebrows drawn up in the middle and his bottom lip quivers for half a second. Saeran holds his gaze for just a moment before he turns back to the ocean. “I’ve just been thinking a lot,” He sighs, resting his chin on his knees. “And I don’t really know how or when to do any of this, and I don’t want to do it wrong but…”

 

The waves come up just a little bit higher, the water is cool when it washes up against Yoosung’s bare feet. A few birds fly across overhead, cawing and screeching just loud enough that Yoosung doesn’t entirely catch what Saeran says under his breath.

 

“What?” He pulls back just enough to look down at his boyfriend where he’s curled up against his side. Saeran puts his forehead against his knees, but he talks loud enough for Yoosung to hear this time. 

 

“I’m in love with you.” 

 

Yoosung is absolutely certain that his heart has just leapt out of his chest and into the ocean. He stares at Saeran, his mouth hanging open. Saeran tightens his grip on his legs, and Yoosung feels terrible that he’s obviously taking his silence as a bad thing, but he’s desperately trying to reign his emotions in before the ground swallows him whole. 

 

“I just. I’ve been thinking a lot, and it just. It feels really… really good to be with you.” Saeran stares out at the water while he talks, taking his time to let every word out. “I’ve never really thought that I would… that I would get to feel this way about someone. I always thought that I wouldn’t get to…” He sniffles just a little and Yoosung’s heart  _ throbs. _ “I just… I’m so in love with you, Yoosung.”

 

_ Say something.  _ Yoosung screams to himself, blinking hard to make sure he’s not still asleep, that this isn’t a dream. Saeran is  _ in love with him. _

 

Saeran opens his mouth again, and Yoosung can tell by the way he shivers in his hold that he’s thinking that he’s messed it up, that he’s ruined everything. Yoosung doesn’t even think twice before he tackles Saeran to the ground, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. Saeran yelps at the sudden movement, staring up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

 

Yoosung blinks, then blinks again before he starts to laugh. Saeran looks terribly confused under him. Yoosung shakes his head, still laughing as he leans down so his forehead touches Saeran’s. “I love you.” He breathes. “I love you, I love you.” He says it over and over, kissing all over Saeran’s cheeks when he wraps his arms around his neck. “I love you so much, Saeran.”

 

He finally lands a kiss on his lips, and Saeran pulls him closer, letting his hand slip into Yoosung’s hair. They continue to kiss until the waves roll in closer and Yoosung can feel the water brushing up against his arms, and it startles him enough that he jumps away and nearly falls onto his back with a shout. 

 

Saeran erupts into laughter, folding his arms over his stomach and even though half of Yoosung’s shirt is soaked he’s so, so in love with this boy laughing at him because he was scared of some water. This boy that took him to the beach at four in the morning just to tell him he’s in love with him, the boy who brought his cat along for such an important moment. 

 

Speaking of cats…

 

“Oh my god,” Yoosung scrambles to his feet. “Where’s Stinky?”

 

Saeran’s laughter stops abruptly, and he leans up on his elbows to look around frantically. Yoosung turns around, calling for Stinky as loud as he can. Oh god,  _ please  _ don’t let this be ruined by Stinky getting lost at the beach, where did he go? What if he got caught up in the tide? What if he got lost in one of the patches of tall grass? What if-

 

“Oh,  _ hell _ yeah.” Saeran says, and Yoosung turns around to where he’s looking. Oh, thank god, Stinky is right over there and-

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

He’s…

 

He’s pooping.

 

“I’m so proud of him.” Saeran sounds entirely too serious as he watches Stinky bury his mess in the sand, and Stinky also looks very proud of himself for using the biggest litterbox of his life. Yoosung really doesn’t think he should feel so warm inside when he watches his boyfriend give his cat a high five for using the bathroom, but he can’t help it. 

 

Love is weird, but Yoosung is pretty sure he can handle it.


End file.
